Act 1
by NakamuraRei
Summary: A love that could bless her. A love that could doom her. Which will the talented soprano Elizaveta choose?
1. Cast

div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"CAST/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(PRUSSIA)GILBERT WEILLSCHIMIDT- The Phantom of Opera Hetalia, secret admirer to Elizaveta/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(HUNGARY)ELIZAVETA HÉDERVÁRY- A talented Hungarian soprano /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(AUSTRIA)RODRICH EDELSTEIN- The Austrian Viscount, suitor to Elizaveta/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(FRANCE ENGLAND)FRANCIS BONNEFOY ARTHUR KIRKLAND- Managers of Opera Hetalia, an unlikely duo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(GERMANY)LUDWIG- Concierge,Keeper of Box Five/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(NORTH ITALY)FELICIANO VARGAS- Dancer, friend to Elizaveta /div 


	2. Scene 1

Act I

Paris 1881

Scene 1- Think of Me

Curtain rises

The lone piano sounded throughout the Opera. It's melody harmonious, silencing the audience with it's serenity and beauty. Elizaveta felt hot under the spotlight on the stage.  
Like the piano, she was alone, all eyes watching the Hungarian soprano doning a vibrant exotic dress dyed with green, vermillion and golden bay leaf. With her gossamer scarf in her hands, she sang,

"Think of me,

think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye."

In the usually empty Box Five, a masked man perched up on his seat, his heart seized in a moment of passion, as he leaned against the railing to get a closer look. Her voice was like a nightingale, full of life and promise yet delicate. Each word was enduring, each note seared with love. He engaged a dialogue in his mind with the soprano. 'I wish we will never have to say goodbye,' he replied in his thoughts. From the moment you sang, I knew you were the one.

"Remember me

once in a while-

please promise me,

you'll try."

'How can I forget?' thought the Rodrich, the gaze from his violet eyes unmoving. She danced on the stage, each step gracefully executed with the skill of a ballerina, each sway of her wispy scarf flowing like the wings of a butterfly caught in the wind. Even high up in the seat in Box Four, he couldn't help but be fixated with every feature of her face, from her long curls of chestnut brown hair, her luminous green eyes, her rosy cheeks to her full red lips, ripe like cherries in the summer.

"Enjoying the show, _Vicomte_?" Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy inquired, taking note of the Viscount's captivation with the young soprano.

"Shut up, you git!" hissed his fellow manager, Kirkland, tapping his fingers on the railing in agitation.

"Can't you see I am consulting the ways of _l'amour _with the _vicomte_?"said Francis calmly as he lifted his brow.

"This is an opera, not a romantic comedy!"

"Well, I didn't know you were such a theatrical expert, bushy brows," the Frenchman teased.

"What did you call me?" the Englishman growled.

And so their meaningless argument continued throughout the musical sequence.

The curtain fell with a thunderous applause, but for Rodrich and the man in Box Five, the show had just begun.

Scene 2- Angel Of Music

Elizaveta rose from her bow. Although the curtain had closed, she could still hear them clap and cheer for more. The ballerinas surrounded her, congratulating her and praising her. A bang echoed throughout backstage. The girls turned. It was Ludwig with his walking stick, his towering figure prominent against the petite dancers. The ballerinas reverted back to their drills.

"That was a brilliant performance," whispered Ludwig to Elizaveta, "_He _will be please." Then Ludwig walked away and instructed the dancers in practise.

It was then when a certain Italian by the name of Feliciano Vargas interrupted.

"That was _bellisimo_! I wish I could sing like you! What's your secret?"

"I've been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Angel of Music?"

"When I was little, my father would say that he will send the Angel of Music to me. And he did!"

"Who is he?"

"I wish I knew."

Elizaveta shuddered, her face grew pale, her eyes wide with fear.

"Eliza," Feliciano grasped her hands firmly, they were icy cold, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of him, Feli."

"Don't be."

Another bang resonated from Ludwig's walking stick as he hit it against the floor. His blue eyes were stern, his brows creased with irritation as he hollered, "Feliciano! Get back here and practise!"

"Yes, Captain!" Feliciano saluted and scurried off with the German.


	3. Scene 2

div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Scene 2- Angel Of Music/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Elizaveta rose from her bow. Although the curtain had closed, she could still hear them clap and cheer for more. The ballerinas surrounded her, congratulating her and praising her. A bang echoed throughout backstage. The girls turned. It was Ludwig with his walking stick, his towering figure prominent against the petite dancers. The ballerinas reverted back to their drills./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""That was a brilliant performance," whispered Ludwig to Elizaveta, "emHe /emwill be please." Then Ludwig walked away and instructed the dancers in practise./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"It was then when a certain Italian by the name of Feliciano Vargas interrupted. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""That was embellisimo/em! I wish I could sing like you! What's your secret?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I've been visited by the Angel of Music."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Angel of Music?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""When I was little, my father would say that he will send the Angel of Music to me. And he did!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Who is he?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I wish I knew."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Elizaveta shuddered, her face grew pale, her eyes wide with fear./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Eliza," Feliciano grasped her hands firmly, they were icy cold, "What's wrong?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I'm scared of him, Feli."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Don't be."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Another bang resonated from Ludwig's walking stick as he hit it against the floor. His blue eyes were stern, his brows creased with irritation as he hollered, "Feliciano! Get back here and practise!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Yes, Captain!" Feliciano saluted and scurried off with the German./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" Scene 3- The Mirror/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I think tonight was a success!" Mr. Kirkland exclaimed, "Not a single refund!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Greedy," Monsieur Bonnefoy commented, "Though, I have to admit that Mademoiselle Elizaveta Hédeváry was quiete a discovery." /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Rodrich quietly agreed, at least he knew what her name was now. Suddenly, appeared rather fidgety. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""It definitely makes up for theem accidents/em."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Rodrich was curious."What 'emaccidents'/em, may I inquire?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Nothing to concern yourself with, emvicomte/em," insisted Monsieur Bonnefoy albeit unconvincingly./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""If you are not going to tell him I will!" Mr. Kirkland challenged, then more calmly he explained, "Many of out staff believe that the Opera Hetalia is haunted by a spectre... a phantom you might call."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Francis continued, "he caused a lot of trouble with the last managers, they were bothered so much that they sold the Opera to us, packed their bags and left to Frankfurt!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" "During rehearsals and such we encountered some technical issues. Nothing too drastic," Mr. Kirkland ensured./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Rodrich adjusted his shirt, slightly chilled by the tale. "Thank you for your story,gentlemen," said Rodrich, "but if you excuse me I would prefer to visit tonight's star unaccompanied."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Elizaveta was in her dressing room. Leisurely, she combed her hair and tied it together with a white ribbon. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at her dressing room mirror. She almost thought she saw someone else as she viewed her reflection; a glimmer of a black cape and a half mask that shadowed both his eyes, disembodied hovering maliciously. He placed his palm on the mirror, as if it were a wall between them. Then she heard a voice, the same deep and haunting tone she heard every night, it was her angel, "Bravi, bravi, bravissimo."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;"  
div align="center" She rubbed her eyes, and it was no longer there, just a figment of her imagination. She sighed in relief. As she slipped on her robes, she felt a hand gently touch her's. Instinctively, she jumped back. /div  
div align="center"It was a man with dark hair and violet eyes framed neatly by a pair of eyeglasses, he was lean and slender, with a smart overcoat. He was gorgeous, Elizaveta thought in her head as their eyes locked for a moment. He held a rose in his hand. Rodrich cleared his throat, his stomach experiencing an influx of butterflies. He spoke like a gentleman./div  
/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I believe we haven't officially met, Mademoiselle Elizaveta Hédeváry, " he bowed, bringing Elizaveta's hand to his lips. Color rose to her cheeks as he her hand./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""My name is Viscount Robert Edelstein. Enchanted," Elizaveta couldn't ignore the look in his eyes, seemingly innocent yet seductive. She looked away flustered, and he replied by slipping a rose in her hair./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Would grace me with your presence tonight for dinner?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Yes!" she impulsively responded, and with that the viscount left to fetch his hat./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I will return in two minutes, Elizaveta."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Unbeknownst to the both of them, there was a third person in the room. How dare he! How dare he take what was rightfully mine! He clenched his fist tightly, then relaxed with a glance of her flustered face. Elizaveta... if only you knew I was here all along. Then, it might have been me instead of him. I will hide from her no more. Enraged, he shouted, /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Elizaveta froze. She couldn't explain it but instead of fleeing she drew closer and closer to the mirror. His voice was hypnotic, she couldn't resist the mysterious gravity of the strange angel./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""I am your Angel of Music... Come to me: Angel of Music..."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"As he winded his hands around her wrist for the first time, warmth flooded into him. It was overwhelming, something he never felt before in his life. He seized her by the waist, their closeness sparked mutual excitement on both sides. Together, they descended into his world./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div 


End file.
